The Rooftop
by B-Rated
Summary: Their worlds are better off thinking one as only Robin, the fateful leader, and the other as Red-X, the lowlife villain. But they have the rooftop, where their worlds were changed for one brief night. Red/Robin.


I own nothing.

* * *

Robin stood on the rooftop looking deathly to the body across from him, "This is it, X. You end here."

The wind blew through the dark starless night. The street lamps far below were the only things allowing sight. The cape moved with the breeze as the stare off continued, "You really think so, Robin?"

The boy wonder didn't answer. His eyes narrowed further and hand stood poised over his belt.

"I don't think so," the criminal continued. "Hey, where's your friends?"

"This is my mission," Robin responded, "I will personally see to it you don't leave this roof without handcuffs." He removed the metal rod and extended it promptly.

Red-X turned his head toward the sky and sighed as though he was bored. "I don't think so," he repeated.

"You're a criminal, X. A petty, sad, low time criminal with weapons too advanced for the jobs you pull. You're a danger to everyone and I'm not letting you go," Robin stated.

X yawned, "Okay, I'll give you petty." His arms dropped from their crossed position over his chest and he moved to circle the hero. "I'll give you sad," his elbows bent and his hands gestured in an uncaring manner. "Sure, I'm a low time criminal," he sighed. "And weapons…" his voice grew dark and his circle grew tighter, "I see them more as toys."

Robin watched carefully. His feet stood in one spot but his head and torso followed the villain. Until all in one moment he was seized from behind his own weapon held tight against his throat.

"And a danger…" X's voice said close to his ear, "certainly."

Robin's foot slid behind him and caught the thief's ankle; giving a hard fast pull making X fall onto his back on the rooftop. Robin's weapon went clanking and rolling away. He turned around quickly as a foot tripped him the same way.

Robin fell onto the other body and prepared for a fist fight. But his wrists were caught to keep his punches from landing. So he resorted to his knees and just as he was about to land a hard hit between the long legs he was rolled onto his back. "Whoa, watch the merchandise, kid," Red-X chuckled.

Robin's wrists were held above his head and knees rested between his rendering them useless. Robin stopped struggling and did the only thing he could. Glare.

Red looked down at the teen with satisfaction, pride even. He had cornered the great boy wonder. He had made him vulnerable… so vulnerable… so _very_ vulnerable. The air seemed to suddenly change as though a new breeze floated with a sent of pure, surprising lust.

He grinned behind his mask. He would not only corner the great Robin of Teen Titans; he would claim him. He would wallow in him, enjoy him and every noise he knew he'd make. He licked his lips when he began to feel as though he was drooling.

He leaned forward and buried his masked face into Robin's neck taking a deep inhale of some sort of spicy odor on top a sent that was all Robin's own. He hummed with content, "what's this, Robin? Cologne? Just for me? You shouldn't have."

Robin's eyebrow twitched thinking he was still being teased. But there was something in his voice. Arrogance… smugness… selfishness… and something Robin couldn't understand. It was thick and raspy yet smooth and alluring. It made shocks travel down his spine.

The teen gasped and was horror struck when a knee caressed between his thighs gently. His breathing became quick eminently and as shocked and surprised as he was all he wanted was to close his eyes and throw back his head. But he resisted, he fought every sound in his throat which resulted in his mouth making o's repeatedly. "You-… you shouldn't do that," he breathed out quickly.

"Why not?" The voice asked into his ear. Robin could practically hear his grin. "And don't say because you're a boy," there was a small chuckle, "you have a hole; I have a dick."

Robin let out a raw strangled sound and let his head fall to the side away from his captor. "I don't want to…" his voice was small and pleading but at the same time lacking true commitment.

X smiled further, "news flash, kid, I'm a villain. I don't care how you feel about it."

Robin's breath caught in his throat but a whimper managed to escape. He felt so… weird. He felt like he would simply explode from the inside. Something strange was happening to him and all he knew was he wasn't supposed to feel like this. He was supposed to be scared and fight back. But his body wanted to stay. He wanted to stay.

Robin felt his shirt being lifted by gloved hands and realized something. If that's where his hands were… He pulled at his wrists but found them still held down. Puzzled, he craned his neck to see red Xs holding him to the rooftop.

Suddenly something warm and wet was on his chest making way to a nipple. He gasped and fought hard with a moan. The slimy tongue was making his skin tingle with delight. When the mouth reached its destination he did moan. It was so unexpected his sight went white with pain and his back arched for more. He would have been embarrassed if it had sunk in, what he did, but it never did because too much was happening. He was making sounds he didn't sign off on and burning inside.

He was brought back from a shocking high by the feeling of skin running down his chest. Fingers were ghosting over his stomach and tracing invisible lines. He looked towards the side to see the gloves laying temporarily forgotten and down to see the mask with a red X staring back at him from the top of the stranger's head.

The nipping teeth parted from the pale skin leaving cooling saliva. But X didn't look up. He was staring at the mark he had made. "Robin, if you want me to keep going you have to look away," his voice was stern and threatening.

The cloud in the teen's head made it hard to comprehend anything, including commands. In mere minutes he'd gone from Robin, leader of the Teen Titans, to a whimpering idiot who couldn't understand what was asked of him. "What?" his voice was groggy and lost.

A hand moved up to push down the mask again. The owner moved up to hover his hidden face above Robin's. His fingers diligently pushed hair from the teen's face then proceeded to burry themselves in his locks before a fistful was yanked backwards and hips ground down into his.

The boy wonder released a groan of both pain and pleasure at the actions of polar opposite effects. His mouth hung open, eyes clenched shut and eye brows furrowed. "Now, stay like that," he was ordered harshly.

Robin obeyed. He kept his face turned away and eyes closed to keep from seeing X's face.

"You know how this goes, right?" the voice asked and lips moved against his neck.

Robin nodded. He knew how it worked but not that it would feel this… exhilarating.

"It's going to hurt," X warned between bites at the pale skin.

"How bad?" Robin asked finally getting the right emotion, fear.

"Don't worry, okay?" he tried to sound comforting. "It will only hurt for a little while then it will feel good… really good. Like…- have you ever done anything like this?"

Robin shook his head.

"Okay… do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Enjoy yourself, kid."

Fingers began wondering back down his chest. They didn't stop when they reached the green fabric either. Robin felt the mouth smile against his ear.

His stomach tightened further as the slick tongue found this part of him interesting too. A shiver ran through him as there were purrs sent directly to his brain. Teeth scrapped against the cartilage as the mouth opened. Then there was a growl and a bite as a hand wrapped around the teen's length.

Robin let out another sound of shock. His breath became even more unsteady. The hand rhythmically stroked him; careful and slow. Robin's face twisted in pleasure and his thick breaths turned to small moans as he rocked his hips into the touch.

"Good boy, Roby," the voice wasn't complementary in the slightest. It was underhanded and teasing. "Just like that," he was whispering against his ear. "Doesn't that feel good?"

Robin's head was spinning. He was completely and utterly pleasure drunk. Panting hard and moving faster and some of his sounds were no longer wordless. He was muttering to himself between the man's words.

"Don't you want more?"

He whined, "oh fuck… just… ah… ye-yes."

"I didn't know you knew such words," this was followed by another lick to his earlobe.

His back arched as another sound squeezed out of his lungs.

"You want me to go faster, don't you?"

Robin whimpered. He felt his stomach tighten. He felt his whole body tense. Something was happening. It felt good… so fucking good.

"You're close, aren't you?" he purred reading the teen heroes breathing intervals and body language clearly.

Is that what that is? Robin wondered. Is that what was happening to him? He was close? Close to what?

"Will you cum for me, Robin?"

Robin gasped as the hand suddenly squeezed him, choked him. His breath hitched in his throat and head went flying back. He saw a glimpse of a blurry face but failed to take that into concentration. The explosion that had been building up had been detonated and its shockwaves went through his whole body. He released a groan and turned his head to burry it in the crook of his elbow.

"Congratulations, Roby. You had your first orgasm," the man was obviously smiling. Robin could hear it in his voice.

"Fuck…" he sighed. It summed up everything he was feeling. Exasperation, contentment, thrill, joy, pure pleasure, and so many other things he couldn't put into words.

"Exactly. See, what you've been missing?" Still teasing. "Okay, I think it's time we step it up a notch."

Robin felt his bottoms being pulled down and did nothing to protest. Something inside him wasn't completely satisfied with just a hand job.

The tights were rolled up his thighs. It was at that moment he was then thankful for his cape. It was the only thing separating him from the rooftop while his pants were taken over his knees. When did he bend his knees? When did he spread his legs so far apart?

"I would get you hard again but that takes up time," X stated. "So I'm gonna go right into the next round and hope it's enough to get you started again."

The words were followed by uncomplete silence. There was a sound he couldn't place followed by a wet _pop_. Then he was squirming. Something wet was touching something it shouldn't.

"Hold still," he was soothed, "it'll only feel weird for a little while."

His breath was stopped in its tracks. His shoulders lifted forward as he let out some sort of suppressed sound. He fell flat again with a sigh, "oh…"

The digit pushed deeper into him. "You like that?"

Robin didn't know how to answer. He had been expecting it. He had been told it would be weird and it certainly was. But somewhere there was a hint of pleasure and as the finger pumped in and out the hint grew something much stronger. Soon he was moaning for it.

X pushed in a second finger. Robin groaned and his back left the rooftop. His face twisted in pain. "Fuck!" he gasped. Robin's pants were quick and shallow with panic. Hardly any air was getting to his lungs and it hurt.

"Come on, kid," X purred into his ear, "you keep breathing like that and you'll pass out." He took a deep calm breath, "like this." He released the air in his lungs and refilled them in an example.

Robin let out a final groan and fell onto the roof. His muscles relaxed, his clenched eyes eased, and the TNT began building again. A sighing moan escaped him. His face flushed and something wasn't enough. He needed more. It was the only word in his head. More. More. More… He whined and rocked his hips against the intrusion without thinking. He gasped as he was reworded with blinding heat. It felt so good. More. More. "_More…_" he whimpered.

"What was that?" the voice in his ear snickered.

Robin pushed his hips farther down but if anything the fingers withdrew. "More," he begged.

"I don't know what you mean," he grinned.

Robin groaned turning his head to the side, "more..."

"That could mean a number of different things," he licked at Robin's ear. "Have to be specific."

Robin attempted thought. What did he want? He wanted the digits buried deep inside him. He could feel his body longing for that. He wanted them moving in and out, the stretching, pulling, pushing… He shivered. He needed it. But what to call it so he could get it? Maybe… maybe it wouldn't be so bad not to have just fingers doing it? Something bigger… longer. His head was spinning he couldn't decide.

He was panting hard, he buried his face into his arm again. Robin muttered something to himself against his elbow.

"Oh, come on now, I know you hadn't expected me to hear that," X teased.

Robin shook his head. He really was just saying it to himself. He wanted to know how it sounded. It made him feel dirty and he knew he wasn't supposed to feel that way. He was the leader of the _Teen _Titans. He was supposed to be the _boy _wonder. Why did he feel like this then? He was confused and frustrated. "You want me… so take me! You started all of this… fucking mess and you're going to… finish whether I _want_ you to… or not! So get it over with!"

"You do want me to though, right, Roby," he cooed.

Robin snarled. He was sick being confused. He landed on anger, "fuck you."

There was a chuckle against his neck, "you should be more careful about the words you choose right now."

Robin gasped and his body jumped. He didn't know what had just happened but something just set off fireworks in his body. "Wh-what was th-that?" he panted hard.

"This, Robin," he pressed the spot further making the teen's back bend relentlessly as he bit back a groan, "is your sweet spot."

Robin's breath hitched as the fingers let up only to apply more pressure. His back collapsed and shoulders snapped forward. He was fighting hard to keep his eyes closed.

"Now imagine me slamming into it," his voice became beckoning once more. Soft and gentle while his words were still stinging.

Robin was beginning to shake. He needed to hold onto something. He desperately needed to dig his nails into anything to get rid of the tension.

"So, what did you mumble to yourself?" He pressed, continuing his torment.

Robin panted whimpers; either for more or for him to stop even the teen was uncertain.

"Come on, you can say anything," he encouraged.

Robin shook his head. He could not say _that_. Not out loud. Not so willingly.

"You're so stubborn. All I want you to say is two little words," he whispered knowingly going back to sweeping Robin's ear with is tongue, "and one of them you've had no problem saying plenty of times tonight."

Robin moaned. He was giving in. He could feel it. He wanted to throw caution and care to the wind and _scream_ it. No, maybe not. Screaming it would be too much. But whispering… rambling… that he could handle. "Fuck… me…" He chewed on his bottom lip, he had never felt more disgusting in his life.

"What?" he was clearly taken back. There was no sly motive behind the one single word but rather pure surprise and shock. He hadn't expected him to say it. He hadn't expected him to be so blunt on the first try.

Robin smiled, he may feel gross, but he broke the smug arrogant ass. A teen with no sexual experience what-so-ever managed to shock the person who thought they were going to get away with his pride. "I'm not… repeating myself."

"Okay. Um… close your eyes," he was stammering. Robin really had broken him.

"They're already closed," Robin sighed.

"Good… keep them that way," the arrogance and conceit returned.

The fingers were gone from Robin. The teen bit back a protesting sound. He was beginning the like them there. There was shifting and the light of the moon hitting his face was now blocked.

Arms moved under his legs and he was lifted. His weight was transferred to his shoulders and something wet and definitely not a finger was against him. He gasped as it pushed in. There was a groan above him but he didn't register it. He was panting so hard his chest was heaving. It moved deeper, his back arched and face twisted. It stopped and he relaxed finding breath again. Another groan, more was inside him. His breath stopped and didn't start until it was still again. His muscles relaxed with every pause and tensed with every decent.

Then everything was still. It was completely inside him. He could feel it. It was farther than the fingers had ventured and that's what hurt. But he calmed his breath and kept his groans of pain mostly to himself. His body was beginning to welcome the intrusion and pain was numbing. He moaned quietly and buried his face in his arm again.

He felt the friction of the thing retreating and moaned not only to his arm. He whimpered as it got close to leaving him completely, just as he was getting used to it.

He gasped as his body jumped and eyes opened wide in shock when he was suddenly filled again. What he saw was a gray mask with a red X in front of his face. There was a small laugh behind it, "I knew you… wouldn't be able to… keep your eyes closed." He dropped down onto his elbows above Robin's shoulders. His fingers played with the black messy hair. "You know… you make some cute faces… when there's a dick in you."

Robin's eyes went wide again. That's what that was. Of course that made sense. What else would it of been? Robin smiled at his own stupidity.

"What's so funny?" X asked, still playing with his hair.

Robin looked up into his mask. He stared into the white eyes. His thick breathes falling in the air between them. That moment he didn't see him as a villain. He was a man. A man with faults and weaknesses, a life and eventually a death. He wasn't the suit he wasn't untouchable, undefeatable, or just someone with a nameless face. He had a face under his mask. He had a body under the suit. He had a life behind crime. Robin smiled further, "it feels good."

He could tell he had confused the man above him but he really didn't care. He tilted his head back and moved his legs to wrap around him. "Will you move?" He asked nicely. His world was wonderful, why ruin it by being needy?

His smile turned into a gaping one as he was thrust into again. He moaned as it happened again. Then laughed at the sound of his own noise. Everything seemed so great. So light and comedic. The way one body moved and it caused the other to do the same.

The way it felt to have the spot inside him hit so hard. It felt so head spinningly amazing. So wonderful and the way his body jumped was funny. He liked this. He liked this carefree, pleasure filled, world welcomed to him, sitting at his feet. He liked it a lot.

His smile vanished in small moments where he moaned in complete ecstasy. But was back seconds later only to disappear again until it was gone completely. His back arched with every thrust and his hips made it a point to meet the ones forcefully moving into him. The dynamite feeling was back.

"I-I'm… close," he moaned. He pulled at his restraints. If ever he had the urge to hold on, now was it. His whole world, once light and fun, was violent and falling out from under him.

"I… know… me too," was the breathless response.

The thrusts were no longer rhythmic. They were harsh then gentle, fast then slow. Robin was shaking again. "Oh… God…" his toes curled inside his shoes. It was too much. He was being crushed by it. It was falling on him like bricks. He didn't feel like it was wonderful anymore. It was too good it hurt. So much it hurt.

His fingers twitched and balled into fists. He couldn't take it. He felt as though he was dying from the inside out. He screamed. Long and high, the sound left him before he collapsed, briefly catching the moan and feeling of being filled by something wet and sticky.

X sighed and removed himself from the younger. He hovered over the still body regaining his breath. He pulled up his own bottoms before standing and stretching his ridged joints. He picked up his gloves and looked back at Robin as he put them on.

He groaned and turned back to him. He pulled up the teen hero's bottoms and corrected his clothes as though they were never moved. He took the Xs from his wrists and smiled at the marks all his struggling had made. A sudden thought appealed to him.

As it stands now Robin can deny that he had ever, no matter for how brief, had belonged to him. There's no proof that can't be washed away that he had claimed this boy wonder. His grin grew. He pulled back his shirt once more and extended his gloved hand towards the pale chest.

An X left his glove and grew to mark over the teen's shoulders, meeting above his heart, and stopping before his stomach. The mark glowed red momentarily before fading into his skin as a deep crimson. He smiled again. He had stained this kid as his so explicitly, so extensively. He had burned his mark into him and it hadn't even roused him from his unconsciousness.

He fixed him back to decency and took his limp body into his arms. Robin's cape and arm dangled at his side. His head fell back so his closed eyes would see the world upside down.

Red-X gallantly carried the boy in his arms to tower where his friends and his own enemies slept. It was almost dawn when he reached the boy wonder's room with the use of a window.

He laid Robin among his own sheets. He looked down at him, so peaceful and complete. Content in his world of not knowing. He carefully pushed hair from his face, ignoring the red light and buzzing of the house around him. It seemed noiseless in those moments.

He had seen a hero pulled from a pedestal. He had ripped him down to his level without second thought. He wasn't regretting what he had done. He was regretting the way he had treated it. It wasn't meaningless fun on a rooftop. It wasn't demeaning an enemy. It was an act of common crimincy. It was thievery, what he had done. But it felt different than any bank heist, or jewelry store hold up he had pulled. It was one person. One soul he had hurt and it wasn't money or gems he took.

He leaned closer as though he could see through the mask, see through his eyelids, into him, who he truly was behind his mask and cape. Because that was truly Robin, if that was his real name. The uniform and the title were different than what made him him, what made him real.

Now he was Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans. He wanted to see Robin, the boy who was afraid, Robin, the boy who was ill tempered, hateful, spiteful, and imperfect in an only human way. Because he was just that, human. A human with a mask and cape, a human _called_ a hero.

"HEY!"

X turned quickly to see a blue light of a laser shining at him through the doorway. He looked back at Robin and jumped out the window. He would have done it. He would have taken his mask from him. He was glad he had been stopped. His world is better off thinking of him as only Robin the fateful leader, just like _his_ world is better off thinking him as Red-X the villain without a cause.

But they have the rooftop, where their worlds were changed for one brief night.


End file.
